


Bows and Arrows

by PandarenSoul



Series: Overwatch meets The Immortal Ones [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Immortal Ones (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenSoul/pseuds/PandarenSoul
Summary: Clara meets the local grumpy archer.





	

“OMG look at that bow it’s so beautiful.” Tan hands gently grabbed onto Hanzo’s right arm. “Who was the maker? Where did you get it? What is the draw strength? I bet it’s a bunch. Can I try it?”

Hanzo turned his head down to the side, looking at the orange haired girl standing slightly behind him, dark green eyes staring intently at his bow.

“Who are you?” He questioned, shrugging the girl off of his shoulder, stepping away.

“Clara, Clara Harker, my pa works with Mr. Morrison. Can I please see your bow?”

“Uh, sure,” raising his arm up, he placed it into the girls hands, “be careful.”

“Well duh.” She rolled her eyes, examining the bow. “The design is super cool, I haven’t seen a design like this before. I just use a regular old re curve one, but pa says that I can try his old one soon.”

“You are an archer?”

“Sorta, my pa is teaching me. But he is a lot better tha-“

Beeping started from the bright purple athletic watch on her wrist.

“Oh, I need to head back. Bye Shimada-san.” Giving the bow back to its owner.

She ran off, long hair flying behind her.


End file.
